In the current display panel, a pixel array comprises a plurality of pixels (or pixel cells), each pixel comprises a plurality of sub-pixels of different colors, and the illuminance and chrominance displayed by each pixel can be controlled by controlling the illuminance values of the sub-pixels of the different colors in the pixel.
FIG. 1 shows part of a pixel array in which each pixel cell comprises the sub-pixels of three colors of RGB. In order to get more clear display effect, usually it is needed to add the number of pixels in a unit area in the pixel array, and this on one hand increases the process difficulty, and on the other hand, causes larger power consumption.
In order to solve the above problem, in the prior art a pixel array arranged in a staggered structure is proposed, and thus the spatial filtering method needs to be used to calculate the actual illuminance value of each of the actual sub-pixels. When the spatial filtering method is executed, the theoretical illuminance values of a plurality of theoretical sub-pixels need to be acquired at the same time, and then the acquired theoretical illuminance values of the plurality of theoretical sub-pixels are used for calculation to obtain the actual illuminance value of the actual sub-pixel.
Generally, the theoretical illuminance values of a plurality of theoretical sub-pixels are acquired at the same time by way of software programming, so that the time required for calculation is increased and data processing efficiency is reduced. Therefore, it is an urgent technical problem that needs to be solved in the art to improve the execution efficiency of the spatial filtering method.